It's Your Fault
by Devilsho
Summary: Sequel dari Road to Rice Bowl - Kini Hiruma dihadapkan oleh masalah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, namun sasarannya adalah orang-orang disekitarnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh komandan setan berwujud manusia itu untuk menghadapi ancaman tersebut? Sementara itu Sena dkk mendapat undangan untuk mengikuti kejuaraan di negeri Paman Sam setelah kekalahan di U'-League. Kebetulan?
1. Prolog

**Devilsho present**

 **Sequel of 'Road to Rice Bowl'**

 **It's Your Fault**

* * *

Hola! Kembali lagi dengan author disini, karena masih banyak misteri yang belum terungkap seperti mimpi buruk Sena yang terus-terusan menghinggapinya, orang-orang yang mengatur skor pertandingan yang menyebabkan Enma Fires harus pulang lebih awal dari turnamen 'U League, hingga siapa musuh utama cerita. Makanya author buat sequel. ;p

* * *

 **PENTING, HARAP DIBACA**

Buat yang baru baca fanfic **It's Your Fault** tapi belum baca **Road to Rice Bowl** , diharapkan membaca **Road to Rice Bowl** terlebih dahulu. Takutnya gak ngerti jalan ceritanya _(bukannya maksa kalian buat baca karangan sebelumnya ya.._ _ ***ketawa***_ _)_

Oke, itu aja. _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Prolog**

Sudah berapa banyak Universitas tersingkir di babak penyisihan, tak perduli tim itu adalah yang terkuat, tim yang sudah berlatih keras melebihi batas, tim yang sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya secara matang, atau masih banyak tipe-tipe lain yang tak tercantum.

Kalah ya kalah.  
Kalah berarti selesai sudah perjalanan tim.  
Kalah berarti tak mampu bertahan dengan baik.  
Kalah berarti mental juara yang dimiliki masih kurang.  
Apapun alasan yang dibuat; Kalah ya kalah. _No excuse._

Tak heran Ojo Silver Knight, Shuuei Doctor Fishes, dan Saikyoudai Wizard dengan mudah mendapat tiket menuju Koshien Bowl yang nantinya 8 tim akan bertanding memperebutkan gelar juara dan menantang juara X-League di pertandingan American Football terbesar di Jepang; Rice Bowl.

Saikyoudai Wizard sendiri sudah mengantongi 2 kali kemenangan dari 2 kali bermain dalam fase grup. Secara logika, bisa saja Hiruma memutuskan untuk memainkan tim B sebagai starting lineup mereka pada pertandingan terakhir U'-League melawan Taiyo Phoenix karena sudah memastikan diri lolos ke Koshien Bowl. Tapi bukan Hiruma namanya kalau ia begitu saja membiarkan tim B bermain tanpa strategi.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hiruma dan Mamori seharusnya membahas strategi melawan Taiyo Phoenix keesokan hari. Namun pesan yang ia dapat membuatnya tak ingin melibatkan siapa-siapa termasuk Mamori dengan kasus yang saat ini ia hadapi. Terpaksa Hiruma menundanya karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari _sekedar_ membahas pertandingan.

Jika pertandingan mempertaruhkan harga diri dari yang masih hidup, maka urusan yang saat ini Hiruma hadapi adalah hidup mati dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa membicarakan hal yang menyangkut harga diri kalau nyawa sendiri saja masih mengambang diatas awan hitam yang bernama teror?

Dengan perasaan cemas bercampur kesal Hiruma menunggu pak Doburoku yang ingin berbicara dengannya hari ini. Terlebih rasa kesalnya memuncak kala melihat berita mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang bertempat di daerah stadion dekat pertandingan Saikyoudai Wizard melawan Taiyo Phoenix esok hari.

Bola mata Hiruma membesar kala ia melihat almamater Universitas Enma tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah yang seperti sengaja dilukis kasar dengan kuas ukuran besar. Bagi orang awam, mereka melihat kejadian itu sebagai tanda seorang psikopat seni yang kehabisan akal sehat. Bagi Hiruma, ia melihatnya justru sebagai deklarasi perang untuk dirinya. Pria berambut kuning mengkerutkan dahinya. Apa tujuan orang itu melakukan pembunuhan teralamatkan untuk dirinya?

"Kenapa ini semua seperti kebetulan?"

Komandan setan berwujud manusia inipun terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Dengan cepat, ia menghubungi Yamato untuk memberikan perintan untuk tidka menyalakan telepon seluler, komputer, hingga pertandingan besok. Hiruma berharap rekan-rekan mereka tidak melihat berita itu.

"Hah? Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan hal remeh seperti ini?"

Kapten Saikyoudai yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu usaha kerasnya dalam melakukan apapun yang ia suka, menyeringai. Pasti Yamato akan bingung dengan larangan yang ia berikan padanya, terlebih yang memberikannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tergerak dari rasa simpati yang selintas terlewat di otak jahat yang ia miliki.

"Hiruma!"

"Sabar sebentar pak tua!"

Dengan terburu-buru Hiruma menuju pintu sembari membenarkan kaos berwarna hitam kegemarannya. Hiruma sadar betul akan apa yang terjadi ketika ia mulai membukakan pintu untuk pelatihnya dulu. Sensasi yang diresapi betul oleh Hiruma. Mengoyak-oyak garis pengaman yang bersemayam sekian tahun. Tanpa ada yang berani menyentuhnya kecuali orang itu sudah siap mencari akhir hayatnya sendiri.

"Lama sekali kau membukakan pintu untukku?"

"Maafkan aku pak tua Doburoku, hutang yang kau punya sudah bisa dibayar belum?"

Hiruma tiba-tiba saja memelankan nadanya, menyindir halus pelatihnya yang tak kunjung membayar pinjaman yang Hiruma berikan. Namun pria berambut kuning itu sadar betul bahwa uang yang ia pinjamkan pada Doburoku, tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan usahanya melatih dengan sangat sabar anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats dari hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh menjadi tim yang mampu mengubah sistem itu sendiri.

"Ini uangnya Hiruma, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"Dari judi?"

"Darimana lagi aku akan mendapat uang tebusan sebesar itu? Pikir saja sendiri bodoh!"

"Ke ke ke!"

Hiruma dengan entengnya tertawa lepas. Karena ia sangat yakin dalam beberapa waktu akan akan di lalui bersama Doburoku akan menjadi perbicangan yang serius. Sensasi ketika Hiruma membukakan pintu itu masih melekat dengan kuat.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, mereka sudah bergerak. Dimulai dari berita yang seharusnya kamu sudah tau"

"Heh? Berita yang bertajuk 'psikopat berulah lagi' itu?"

"Aku serius, bodoh!"

 ***PRAAAK***

Doburoku dengan geramnya melempar botol sake yang ia genggam tepat ke wajah Hiruma. Tentu saja Hiruma meringis kesakitan. Untung saja tidak berdarah. Hiruma bisa jadi tidak akan ikut bertanding pada beberapa pertandingan penting Saikyoudai Wizard.

"Aaah.. sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu!"

Pelatih Deimon Devil Bats itu mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. Karena saat ini Hiruma belum merasakan teror yang mengancamnya; bahkan mengancam sekitarnya. Doburoku sebetulnya sangat peduli akan keselamatan anak-anak didikannya yang kini terancam oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari yang terakhir mereka hadapi.

"Ahli siasat itu tak selamanya akan menang terus, ada kalanya kau akan terjatuh. Terlebih lagi, bisa jadi mereka _memang_ tidak mengincarmu."

Ekspresi wajah Hiruma berubah dari serius menjadi bingung akan pernyataan Doburoku. Kenapa malah tidak mengincarnya? Justru situasi yang seperti ini yang Hiruma kurang paham. Kalau begitu, ini adalah masalah terbesar yang akan dihadapi seumur hidup seorang Yoichi Hiruma.

"Melainkan orang-orang di sekitarmu Hiruma."

"Morgan sialan, ternyata dia hanya pengalih. Dan aku tidak menyangka, dia juga ikut campur dalam urusan pembuatan stadion baru Enma Fires. Apakah ini semua karena Kokasa Rogashi? Setau aku hanya dia yang selamat dari peristiwa berdarah itu."

"Yakin? Aku rasa bukan Morgan. Bukan juga tuan mesum yang bernama Lancelot Clinton yang bisa saja hidup kembali setelah kamu habisi dengan sniper milikmu seperti film-film _box office_ luar negeri. Bahkan orang yang kamu sebutkan itu malah bagai partikel kecil tak kasat mata di kasus ini. Walaupun ini hanyalah sebuah asumsi dari kakek-kakek tua renta yang masih hidup dan kamu lihat. Aku sangat yakin bahwa orang yang kita hadapi adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Amerika."

Hiruma tertegun akan ucapan pelatihnya dulu di Devil Bats. Mencerna kembali penjelasan kakek tua itu yang cukup menguras otaknya. Terdiam dalam lamunan, ternyata membuat hasrat hitam itu datang kembali pada Hiruma untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia mengubur dalam-dalam hasrat itu.

"Siapapun dia, akan aku _bunuh_ tanpa ampun!"

Bunuh yang Hiruma maksud bukan teriakan _bunuh_ seperti saat ia berada di lapangan sebagai pemimpin tim, tapi membunuh untuk menghilangkan nyawa yang hidup untuk selamanya. Karena Hiruma sudah pernah membunuh manusia dengan _Howa M1500_ sebagai saksi momen tersebut.

* * *

 **Next Week**

 **Chapter 1; New Challenge**

 _Terimakasih atas semua dukungannya dari review maupun PM langsungnya untuk Road To Rice Bowl!  
Author sangat senang _**;)**


	2. New Challenge

**Chapter 1; New Challenge** (Maaf telat update, author lagi sakit T_T)

* * *

 _*Tepat setelah kekalahan memalukan Enma Fires*_

Keesokan hari setelah secara mengejutkan Enma Fires dikalahkan oleh Zokuto Blizzard dalam U'-League, Rektor Universitas Enma memanggil perwakilan Enma Fires untuk menghadap kepadanya.

"Sudah pasti dia akan marah kepada kita…" cetus Sena.

"Sepertinya pak Izuki bukan orang yang seperti itu" jawaban yang meyakinkan dari seorang Sawamura.

Sena, yang merupakan kapten Enma Fires, tentunya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan mereka kemarin. Sudah sangat wajar jika dirinya merasa kekalahan ini adalah bukti bahwa dirinya masih belum siap menjadi kapten penerus seorang Unsui Kongo; memang itulah ekspetasi yang diberikan seorang kapten.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Sena dan Sawamura mengetuk pintu rektorat. Terlihat jelas di mata Sawamura bahwa saat ini Sena mengeluarkan keringat dingin, namun ia menyadari bahwa kali ini Sena mampu mengontrol rasa gugupnya itu; prestasi tersendiri tentunya.

"Permisi"

"Oh, UKM American Football ya? Silahkan masuk.."

Mereka berdua pun dipersilahkan masuk, dalam sekejap ruangan terasa mencekam bagi mereka karena tiba-tiba saja mata rektor Enma itu menatap tajam mereka berdua. Kemudian, Bapak Izuki beranjak dari kursinya sembari membawa secarik kertas. Sejenak, Sena bisa mengetahui isi dari kertas itu karena ada kop surat resmi dari asosiasi pusat.

* * *

" _ **Yth.  
Rektorat Universitas Enma  
Di Tempat**_

 _ **Kami selaku badan penyelenggara U' League, ingin memberitahukan bahwa tim anda telah melanggar peraturan yang sudah disetujui oleh semua pihak, dengan rincian dan denda yang harus dibayarkan sebagai berikut:**_

 _ **Perkataan Pemain yang menyerang wasit 300,000 Yen  
**_ _ **Pendukung yang berlaku kasar 1,000,000 Yen  
**_ _ **Pemain yang menyerang wasit 500,000 Yen  
**_ _ **Kerusakan Stadion 3,000,000 Yen**_

 _ **Untuk pembayaran denda, dapat dikirim melalui rekening yang terlampir. Semoga kedepannya kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi, karena tentunya akan merusak nama baik kampus maupun liga. Sekian dari kami, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **Ketua Asosiasi American Football Jepang**_

 _ **Tatame Kinoshita"**_

* * *

Setelah membaca surat yang diberikan oleh bapak Izuki, Sena dan Sawamura hanya mampu menelan ludah mereka sendiri.

"4,8 Juta yen ya?"

gumam Sena dalam hati, sembari melihat isi dompetnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sena menggunakan kartu Bypass Hiruma, tapi insting alaminya mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Kamu kenapa malah melihat isi dompetmu nak Sena?"

"Maaf pak, reflek"

"Heheh, Saya tidak akan marah kepada kalian kok."

Kini raut wajah mereka berdua dibuat bingung setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung dari jajaran tertinggi dalam hirarki kampus itu. "Kalian tidak tau ya? Kalau saya menonton langsung pertandingan kalian di Stadion kemarin." Tutur Izuki kepada mereka berdua selagi berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan senyumannya.

Lagi-lagi raut wajah mereka berdua dipaksa berolahraga seakan-akan rektor mereka ini memiliki banyak bahasan yang tentunya tak terlintas dalam benak Sena maupun Sawamura.

"Saya sendiri yang bukan penggemar American Football, bisa berasumsi bahwa pertandingan itu sudah diatur kok."

"Apa tidak bisa mengajukan banding pak?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sawamura.

"Pernahkah kamu melihat klub pro American Football Jepang yang mengajukan banding dan banding mereka diterima?"

Spontan mereka berdua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena mereka sudah cukup tau sebusuk apa Asosiasi Liga yang menaungi olahraga American Football di Jepang.

"Yasudah, mau bagaimana lagi? dan yang terpenting, bagaimana kalian menghadapi ini semua?"

"Maksud bapak?"

"Stadion baru," Dengan gestur tangan pak rektor yang menunjuk ke arah stadion.

"ekspetasi tinggi," berlanjut menunjuk ke atas.

"lalu langsung gugur begitu saja." dan menjatuhkan tangannya ke meja dengan cepat tanpa menggebrak mejanya, ia mencoba menjelaskannya secara halus versi Izuki.

"Paham maksud saya?"

Kali ini Sena dibuat bingung dengan penjelasan yang disampaikan. Sedangkan Sawamura dengan mantap mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan.

"Semoga saja media tidak menyudutkan kekalahan kita."

Kemudian Sawamura dan Sena mohon pamit kepada rektor mereka. Setidaknya rektor mereka yang sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada rektor sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, dewan rektorat terdahulu yang membuat anggota Enma Fires ingin menggiring orang-orang itu ke tiang gantung.

* * *

Esok hari setelah pemanggilan, latihan kembali diadakan seperti biasa. Ariyo selaku pelatih kembali melatih dasar-dasar American Football yang nampaknya disambut dengan kakunya badan para pemain mengikuti arahan dasar itu.

Kurita yang melampiaskan tangisannya dengan makan sebanyak mulut menyanggupi makanan yang tersaji.

Monta yang dari dulu sangat heboh ketika makan pisang, kini ia memakannya tanpa ekspresi dan gerakan aneh-aneh lainnya.

Riku juga hanya berdiam diri, tidak menyapa siapa-siapa. Padahla dia adalah orang yang dikenal sangat ramah.

Terakhir, Sena. Setelah pertandingan debut kemarin, ia terus-terusan melamun. Berkhayal layaknya penggemar novel yang diaduk-aduk imajinasinya oleh sang pengarang novel.

"Apa aku ini adalah pemimpin yang gagal?" Terucap begitu saja dari mulut kapten Enma itu.

 ***PLAK***

Runningback bernomor 21 itupun terbangun dari lamunannya berkat tamparan Suzuna yang selalu memerhatikannya sejak kemarin.

"Sena, jangan terus-terusan terpuruk dong!" Suzuna berdiri dihadapan Sena yang menatapnya. Namun kosong.

"Hanya karena satu kekalahan, masa kamu menyerah semudah itu? Dimana Sena Kobayakawa yang aku kenal dulu?"

"Tapi itu-"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Kini Suzuna membentak Sena agar ia segera sadar.

"Maaf.." katanya dengan nada yang pelan dan tidak menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Apa artinya sebuah kekakalan kecil seperti itu? Semua juga pasti merasakannya, saat kamu masih di Deimon situasinya tak jauh berbeda kan?"

Sena hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Tinggal bagaimana figur seorang pemimpin yang ada dalam dirimu itu menanganinya."

Sena tersentak dengan kata-kata kapten _cheerleader_ itu.

"Dan jangan pernah menyimpulkan diri kamu sendiri Sena" Sekarang Suzuna mencoba menatap mata Sena yang daritadi menatap ke bawah.

Suzuna memegang kepala Sena dengan kedua tangannya mengajaknya beradu mata. "Jadikan introspeksi ini untuk membuat kamu menjadi lebih baik dan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah yang ada, bukan malah menghindar. Belajarlah dari Hiruma-senpai.."

Kepala Sena yang masih dipengangi oleh Suzuna itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. "Sejak kapan kamu sopan seperti ini?"

"Semua orang bisa berubah Sena.." Senyum Suzuna, "Huh dasar.." Suzuna pun pergi dan menghilang bagai asap di dalam HP Stadium yang megah itu.

* * *

 _*2 Minggu kemudian*_

Sore hari, ruang rektorat kian memanas karena media yang mulai menyebarkan berita kekalahan Enma Fires dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas dan sangat membunuh citra seluruh keluarga besar Universitas Enma. "Dimana logika para jurnalis yang berani-beraninya menulis artikel seperti ini!? Ini mencoreng nama baik almamater!" Teriak salah satu perwakilan alumni yang hadir dalam rapat upacara _Dies Natalis_ Universitas Enma yang ke-5.

"Pak, harap tenang." Cetus sang rektor pada salah satu alumni tersebut. "Mereka melakukan itu karena dunia mereka seperti itu, kalau beritanya hambar siapa juga yang mau membaca?" Jawab Wakil Rektor 2 dengan cerdas namun _blak-blak_ an. Kini, Wakil Rektor 1 yang angkat bicara untuk rapat _Dies Natalis._

Namun ada salah satu perwakilan alumni memotong pembicaraan Wakil Rektor 1. "Tunggu dulu pak, sebelum kita melaksanakan _Dies Natalis_ tersebut, alangkah baiknya kita membahas masalah yang dihadapi Enma Fires saat ini. Saya dan rekan-rekan disini mana mungkin marah dengan adik-adik kita di Enma Fires"

Sebelum Wakil Rektor 1 kembali berbicara, alumni ini memegang logo kebanggaan Enma di dadanya dengan penuh khidmat. "Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya pak, karena sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kekalahan Enma Fires kemarin."

Para alumni yang hadir tentunya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Rapat _Dies Natalis_ pun dilanjutkan kembali dengan tenang.

"Jadi, adakah langkah untuk membantu adik-adik kita ini?" kali ini giliran Rektor Enma yang langsung bertanya, berharap ada yang mau menyambar pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu"

* * *

Setelah sekian lama mimpinya terpendam, akhirnya Aishi membuka restoran padang pertama di kota tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Karena ia adalah manajer dari tim Utsumiya Cheetahs, tempat bernaungnya Hiroshi bersaudara, Hiroshi Onishi dan Hiroshi Ohira, serta lineman terbaik Shinryuji Naga pada masanya, Gondayū Yamabushi, jadi sekalian saja ia mengajak anggota tim Utsumiya untuk datang ke acara peresmian restoran yang ia bangun.

Saat ini Utsumiya Cheetahs sudah memastikan diri lolos ke babak Koshien Bowl dimana mereka dipertemukan melawan Saikyoudai Wizard, ujian untuk Aishi Hanabi dan Jumonji yang akan menjadi lawan didalam lapangan.

Hiroshi Ohira dan Hiroshi Ohira yang tampak paling antusias dengan peresmian restoran padang yang di buka oleh manager mereka inipun memilih tempat duduk yang pas untuk tim, karena restoran yang Aishi bangun cukup luas.

"Disini saja duduknya"

"Sebelah sini"

"disini!"

"disini!"

Bukan Onishi dan Ohira namanya kalau kehidupan mereka tidak ada perkelaian yang mewarnai, anggota tim yang lain hanya bisa mempasrahkan diri melihat aksi konyol mereka berdua. Urat nadi Yamabushi sudah nampak ke permukaan muka, sementara Aishi dengan tenaga tersisanya berusaha menenangkan Hiroshi bersaudara itu.

Mereka semua larut dalam canda tawa, sementara Aishi beserta para pekerja yang ia rekrut terus melayani para pelanggan baru. Tiba-tiba saja ada 2 orang yang sepertinya bukan berasal dari daerah sekitar, masuk tanpa permisi dan semena-mena.

 ***BRAK***

Meja makan yang saat itu sudah ada yang menempati, terpaksa menjadi korban dari aksi 2 orang asing itu. Suasana restoran yang tadinya ramai bak festival musiman berubah menjadi sepi bagai kuburan tua angker.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ini namanya penghinaan!" dengan nada tinggi mereka berbicara, namun masih terbata-bata karena mungkin masih belajar bahasa. Aishi dengan tenangnya menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf pak, ada apa?"

"Rendang dari Sumatra Utara katamu? Itu erasal dari kampung halamanku Sumatra Barat G #%&K!"

"Pak tenang, ini ujian.. ujian dari-"

"SAYA SEDANG SERIUS BOCAH INGUSAN!?" Yamabushi -dengan badannya yang tergolong jumbo untuk ukuran orang normal- yang hendak membantu melerai keributan, dibuat diam oleh orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu restoran dengan wajah sangar yang dimiliki.

Aishi bingung apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, pacarnya belum datang juga untuk menengok restoran barunya. Saat ini ia tidak ada yang mampu melindungi. Berharap ada keajaiban yang membantunya.

Doanya terkabul. Hiruma dan Jumonji berdiri tepat dibelakang 2 orang tersebut.

"Permisi, kami mau masuk."

"BERISIK BANGET SIH?!"

Jumonji bertanya dengan sopan, namun orang tersebut membalas pertanyaan Jumonji dengan nadanya yang semakin tinggi dari sebelumnya. Memang benar apa yang orang bilang; bunga mawar belum tentu dibalas dengan bunga mawar, bisa saja dengan bunga bangkai.

Hiruma dengan tenangnya menunjukkan AK-47 kesayangan miliknya didepan restoran Aishi, yang tentu saja membuat suasanan semakin mencekam didalam restoran. Pemain Utsumiya Cheetahs saja tidak ada yang bergerak kala melihat Jumonji dan Hiruma menatap kedua orang yang telah membuat kerusuhan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bapak darimana?"

"Saya sedang liburan disini!?"

"Saya tanya bapak darimana?"

"Indonesia!"

Tatapan tajam Jumonji lenyap begitu saja begitu mendengar Indonesia. karena yang Jumonji ketahui tentang perilaku orang Indonesia, mereka selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya bisa diperbaiki saat itu juga. "Oooh.."

Memang harus di akui, mereka kesal lantaran kesalahan yang dilakukan AIshi itu memang sudah tidka wajar karena banyak sumber yang menguatkan pendapat mereka. Tapi, masa harus dengan kekerasan? Tinggal bilang baik-baik nanti juga diperbaiki.

"Jumonji, ada apa ini?"

"Beginilah Hiruma-san, bisa dilihat sendiri"

Sama seperti yang dialami Jumonji, sorot mata Hiruma yang tadinya tajam kini juga ikut lenyap terbawa suasana aneh yang ia rasakan. AK-47 yang ia tenteng kembali disimpan. "Hmmm.."

"Bapak tau ini apa?"

"Apaan tuh?"

" _Wah, buku Hiruma yang satu ini keluar juga akhirnya"_ Batin Jumonji, karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak meliht buku ancaman yang selalu Hiruma bawa sejak SMP itu.

"Memangnya saya takut sama anda?!"

"Oh? Beneran nih tidak takut?"

Hiruma sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi mereka, berarti ia harus menggunakan cara lain untuk menggertak balik dua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dia belum tau kita dari ormas FPI! hahaha"

"FPI?"

"Front Pembela Indonesia! payah orang jepang kurang _update_ "

"Begitu ya?" tanpa berpikir panjang

"Eh, dia telepon siapa?"

Percakapan panjang terjadi di ruangan, Hiruma menelpon bukan dalam bahasa yagn mereka kenal, tapi kedua orang itu mengerti apa yang Hiruma bicarakan karena ia bisa Bahasa Indonesia dengan lancer dan fasih. Sementara seisi ruangan dibuat takjub dengan fasihnya Hiruma berbicara.

"Aku baru saja telepon instansi terkait di negaramu. Tidak ada nama Front Pembela Indonesia dalam daftar mereka."

Seakan segel yang mereka pasang terlepas, bulu kuduk kedua orang itu langsung berdiri kala Hiruma memberitahukan sesuatu diluar dugaan mereka.

"Jadi, masih berani?"

"Permisi om, kita mau pulang aja.. TAPI ITU HARUS DIGANTI!"

"TOA SIALAN! PERGI KALIAN?!" Kedua laki-laki itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan restoran yang sejak awal kedatangan mereka sudah menjadi kuburan tua yang hening. Hiruma tak lupa memberitahu Aishi untuk melepas nama restorannya sementara, karena kedua orang tadi kesal karena Aishi salah menuliskan asal daerah makanan tersohor asal Indonesia tersebut.

Tak lupa Jumonji dan Yamabushi meminta maaf kepada para pelanggan yang masih bertahan di ruangan. Staff yang bekerja kini juga kembal bekerja normal. Kegiatan masak-memasak kembali terdengar dari belakang dapur.

Semua sudah kembali normal sedia kala; tapi badai belum usai.

Tamu berikutnya adalah sekawanan api yang membara bukan pada tempatnya, begitu salah satu kawanan itu masuk melalui pintu restoran, orang itu tidak muat masuk kedalam pintu. Aishi yang mengetahui keadaan salah satu pelanggannya langsung sigap membantu orang itu masuk kedalam, dibantu juga dorongan teman-temannya dari luar.

"HIRUMAA!"

"Oi Gendut Sia-"

"Aku kangen banget sama Hiruma!" Kurita yang tadinya terjepit di pintu, langsung bisa melongos masuk beserta dengan pintu dan batu bata yang masih menancap di perut raksasa lineman kebanggan Enma Fires. Aishi yang belum _move-on_ dari kedua orang asal Indonesia itu akhirnya tidak kuat dan jatuh pingsan karena gerai barunya baru saja dirusak dengan mudahnya oleh lineman jumbo itu.

"Kok kenapa makin kurus?!"

"Gendut sialan.. su.. susah ber.."

Kurita tidak peduli apa yang Hiruma katakana, ia juga sudah cukup tau tentang gertakan yang biasa dilayangkan dari mulut jahatnya. Namun nampaknya Hiruma tidak sedang menggertak.

"Kuritan-senpai! Hiruma tidak bisa bernapas ituuu…"

"EEH? MAAF HIRUMA-"

"B%#&H"

Akhirnya Kurita melepas pelukan mautnya. Sementara Hiruma masih terus berusaha untuk mencoba mendapatkan oksigen sebisanya. _"Percuma mau mencari udara, semuanya tersedot sama si gendut sialan!"_

* * *

Malam pun berlalu, anggota Enma Fires terbangun di apartemen Sena yang memang cukup untuk menampung semuanya. Mulai dari Suzuna dan Sena yang tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang dengna kondisi mengenakan baju seadanya, Julie dan Kotaro yang tidur tepat disamping Sena, Monta dan Akeno yang ternyata tidak bisa tidur, serta sisanya yang menggelar kasur seadanya dengan bantal alami yang berpusat pada perut ekstra Kurita di ruang tengah.

Satu per satu mereka bangun, saling sapa dan membuat sarapan masing-masing. Ada yang turun ke bawah untuk membeli makan di supermarker, ada pula yang mencoba meramu bahan pangan yang ada di kulkas kapten mereka. Dan ada juga yang memulai percakapan yang menyimpang; Kalian harusnya mengerti.

"Nee, Sena." -Monta

"Hmmm" -Sena

"Kok kemarin di kamar berisik sekali? Udah gitu suaranya mengerang, tapi bukan seperti sedang sakit. Kamu kan tidak sakit.." -Monta

Mendapat pertanyaan dari sahabatnya sendiri, membuat keringat dingin dalam tubuh Sena keluar dari persembunyian tanpa diminta, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia dan Suzuna memang _melakukan_ nya tanpa ada halangan.

"Pagi Sena!"

Suzuna memeluk Sena dari belakang dengan cerianya seakan kemarin malam tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Suzuna" -Monta

"Ya Monta?" -Suzuna

"Kalian berdua kemarin malam tidak tahan lagi ya?" -Monta

"Hehehe, Monta dengar ya?" -Suzuna ;p

"Betulan?" -Monta

Suzuna hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipisnya. Sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Monta yang terus terbesit sejak tadi malam. Ia hanya bisa tepuk tangan tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, sementara Akeno bingung dengan sikap Monta yang hari ini kelihatan aneh dimatanya.

Sena sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Semoga mengalir seperti air.

"Semuanya, aku minta perhatiannya dong.." -Julie

"perhatiannya Kotaro kurang?" -Utsoshi

 **"AKU SERIUS!"** Seisi ruangan mematung. Julie memberikan aura hitam yang dari dulu ia simpan untuk momen-momen seperti ini; walapun tidak berguna.

"Aku dapat pesan dari kak Ariyo. Dia bilang persiapkan diri untuk turnamen berikutnya" -Julie

"tapi kan masih lama? Memangnya turnamen apa?" -Riku

"Hewlett-Packard Cup di Los Angeles" –Julie

Raut wajah yang ada di dalam apartemen kembali mematung. Sangat tidak logis ada turnamen yang seperti itu, ditambah lagi undangannya diberikan kepada tim yang kalah di putaran pertama.

"HAAAH?! Kamu tidak sedang bergurau kan?" -Mario

"Untuk apa? Kak Ariyo mendapat undangan ini dari rektorat. Katanya ini dari alumni." -Julie

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" –Shanen

Shanen akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama terpendam. Mencoba menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sembari melihat undangan yang dikirim Unsui padanya via email.

"Tepat setelah kita keluar dari U'-League, mereka dengan entengnya mengirim undangan.." -Shanen

"Namanya juga sponsor" -Daniel

"Seharusnya kan beberapa bulan setelahnya. Ada prosedurnya. Yang mensponsori kita bukan perusahaan baru berdiri kemarin sore kawan." -Shanen

"Lucunya, tidak ada lampiran kita akan disana selama berapa hari" celetuk Mizumachi entah darimana, dan kali ini celetukannya masuk akal dalam pembicaraan serius yang sedang terjadi.

"Ditambah lagi, kita tidak perlu membayar biaya pulang-pergi dan akomodasi yagn biasanya ditanggung pihak kampus." -Shanen

"Mencurigakan" -Andrea

"Kan mereka sudah resmi menjadi sponsor kita, lihatlah baju training yang baru saja datang." Kotaro tiba-tiba saja datang dengan seragam baru yang baru saja ia temukan di depan pintu. Entah belum sempat dimasukkan ke apartemen atau memang baru saja datang, karena masih terbungkus rapih.

"Logo Hewlett-Packard.." -Shanen

"Kenapa aku malah merasa takut ya?" -Daniel

"Aku juga" -Riku

"Hei! Kenapa kalian takut? Memangnya disini ada hantu?" dan kini ruangan semakin sesak saat Unsui membuka pintu sehabis sarapan di Famil**art.

"Tapi, memangnya kamu tau siapa yang memesan? Kita tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk membeli baju baru ini." -Julie

"Kan mereka sponsor.." -Unsui

"Sejak kapan? MoU saja tidak ada." -Marco

"Hah? Tidak ada MoU dengan kita selaku penerima?" -Unsui

Serempak seisi ruangan menggelengkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda ketidaktahuan mereka tentang sponsor asal Paman Sam itu.

"Kini aku juga ikut takut." -Unsui

"Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh" -Mizumachi

"Apa, Mizumachi?" -Sena

"MoU itu apa?" -Mizumachi

Semua pasang muka yang ada di ruangan menjadi lesu setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan seorang mahasiswa Universitas Enma bernama Kengo Mizumachi.

" _Memorandum of Understanding_ atau biasanya orang bilang dengan MoU. Nota kesepakatan, nota kesepahaman, perjanjian kerja sama. Kira-kira begitu." Dengan sabar Julie memberitahukannya kepada member terbodoh yang Enma Fires miliki. Untunglah yang bersangkutan mengerti apa yang dijelaskan.

* * *

Malam hari yang indah, ditemani dengan para pelacur bertubuh gitar spanyol. Sungguh American Dreams yang selama ini ingin dirasakan oleh salah satu staff dari orang terpenting di Amerika itu.

"Ada yang menelpon" kata salah satu pelacur yang menyadari kalau handphone milik staff itu menerima panggilan telepon. Ia pun dengan sigap mengangkat teleponnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang berani menelpon tengah malam.

" _Sudah diberikan?"_

"Sudah." Singkat, padat, jelas.

" _Bagus."_

* * *

 **Next Up - Chapter 2; Play Smart**


	3. Play Smart

**Chapter 2;** **Play Smart**

* * *

"Sena, janji ya sama aku?"

*DOR*

"Suzuna!" teriak Sena, melihat Suzuna terkapar begitu saja setelah bunyi tembakan yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Pemilik restoran dan para pegawai hilang begitu saja setelah suara tembakan itu. Sena berusaha mencari-cari seseorang yang bisa membantu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Di dapur tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan restoran yang tadinya ramai kini sunyi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya dirinya, Suzuna, dan..

"Hiruma?!"

* * *

Matahari telah mengintip dari gunung yang Sena tidak ketahui namanya sejak ia kuliah di Enma. Dengan santai ia menuju ruang makan, memasak omelette dengan sosis dan daun bawang sebagai isi dari omelette dengan tambahan irisan tomat disekitar piring yang akan disajikan.

Sena masih tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi kemarin, apakah apartemennya memang yang terbesar yang ada di kota? Karena saat ia pertama kali membeli apartemen itu berkat Bypass Hiruma yang tidak sengaja keluar dari dompet, ia diberitahu oleh Manajer hotel bahwa ruangan yang ditempatinya itu adalah yang terbesar di kota ini.

Awalnya Sena tidak percaya dengan omongan itu, namun setelah kemarin hampir semua anggota Enma Fires menginap di apartemennya, kini ia percaya bahwa apartemen miliknya adalah yang terbesar.

Setelah omelette yang ia buat sudah matang, Sena memakannya sambil mengecek handphone yang ia matikan sejak kemarin malam. Mulai dari pengumuman kelas pengganti, bimbingan dari dosen Pembimbing Akademik, hingga sekitar 999+ pesan dari entah berantah muncul dalam notifikasinya.

Saat ia melihat chat itu, Wajah Sena tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah gelap dengan kepalanya yang hampir mendidih. "MONTAAA!" ia teriak dengan kencangnya di ruang tengah. Ia tidak menyangka receiver terbaik Enma Fires miliki itu ternyata bermulut ember. Setelah mengetahui ia dan Suzuna _melakukan_ itu, Monta dengan iseng memberitahukannya di grup chat tim Enma Fires.

Mendadak grup chat Enma Fires ramai berkat Monta. Seperti biasanya, Mizumachi, Kotaro, dan Marco berimajinasi ria didalam grup chat itu. _"Ah sudahlah, setidaknya ia tidak memberitahukannya di grup kelas."_ Kata Sena dalam hati sembari kembali memakan omelette yang masih hangat. _"Lain kali, aku harus lebih berhati-hati jika ditanyakan hal yang berbau privasi! Harus!"_

Setelah ia membersihkan piring dan peralatan masak, Sena berangkat menuju kampus untuk memulai latihan pagi. Kebetulan jam kuliahnya siang, jadi bisa sampai ikut sesi latihan dari awal.

Sesampainya di kampus, orang yang pertama kali sampai di kelas bukanlah dirinya.

"Hai Karin!" -Sena

"Hai kapten! Kemarin aku minta maaf karena tidak ikut ke peresmian restorannya Aishi." -Karin

"lebih baik tidak ikut sih." -Sena

"Eh, kenapa?" -Karin

"Ya pokoknya begitulah" -Sena

"Oh, jadi yang dikatakan Monta itu betulan?" -Karin

"Mmhhmm" -Sena

"Kenapa harus malu?" -Karin

"YA HARUS DONG!" -Sena

"Eh?" -Karin

"Kamu tidak mengerti" -Sena

"Kenapa nada kapten tiba-tiba menjadi seorang perempuan?" -Karin

"Eh?" -Sena

"Ih, ikut-ikutan." -Karin

"Memangnya 'eh' itu bahasa ciptaanmu?" -Sena

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut, argumen-argumen melayang kesana kemari tanpa ada sanggahan dari pihak lawan. Yang awalnya hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas, lama-kelamaan kelas mulai terisi hingga banyak yang menonton perdebatan Sena dan Karin yang sudah keluar jalur topik awal.

Mizumachi yang kebetulan satu kelas dengna mereka berdua berusaha untuk menyudahi perdebatan yang tidak ada manfaatnya itu.

"Sena.." -Mizumachi

"Apa? aku masih debat sama Karin!" -Sena

"Ehm, Iya.." -Mizumachi

"Ehem!" – (?)

Suara itu semakin membesar, Sena yang masih tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mizumachi barusan. "Sudah selesai?"

Sena dan Karin dengan kompak menjawab "Belum!" namun teriakan mereka berdua tertahan saat mengetahui yang bertanya bukanlah teman sebaya, tapi dosen mereka.

"Setelah ini, kalian ikut ke ruangan saya." Cetus dosen itu, Sena dan Karin hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. "terima.. kasih.. kapten.." celetuk Karin pada pacar Suzuna. "Sama.. sama.." jawab Sena yang menyudahi perbincangan mereka hari itu.

* * *

"Hiruma-san!" teriak Akihiko, salah satu manajer baru rekrutan Mamori untuk membantunya menangani tim. Mamori terpaksa merekrut orang baru karenas 2 manajer sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena urusan kuliah menjadi berantakan berkat tugas yang menggunung setiap harinya.

"Keh, kenapa?" -Hiruma

"Ini file dari Mamori-san, katanya dia ada kelas tambahan jadi aku diminta untuk memberikan ini." -Akihiko

"Kau tidak melihat isinya kan?" -Hiruma

Pertanyaan Hiruma sebetulnya biasa saja, tapi karena gaya bicara Hiruma yang terkadang mengintimidasi lawan bicara inipun membuat Akihiko tampak sedang diintimidasi dan membuatnya menjadi gagap.

"Tidak! Su… sungguh aku tidak meli… melihatnya!" -Akihiko

"Hmmm?" -Hiruma

"A.. aku per.. permisi!" -Akihiko

"Ya.. terimakasih" -Hiruma

Nampaknya ucapan terimakasih Hiruma yang jarang terlontar dari mulut setan itu tidak terdengar oleh Akihiko yang berlari tunggang-langgang menjauhinya.

Tengok kiri, lihat depan, tengok kanan, lihat belakang.

Hiruma memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya membawa file yang ia pegang saat ini. Setelah diyakini sudah aman, Hiruma lantas masuk ke ruang klub dan menguncinya.

"Oke, Honjo sialan.. _show me what you got_ "

Kini Hiruma membuka isi dari file kiriman Masaru Honjo, ayah dari Taka Honjo dan kandidat ketua asosiasi Jepang pusat.

Dengan seksama, Hiruma menganalisa hasil penemuan Honjo. "Hah? Invitasi itu tidak ada dalam surat masuk mereka?" cetus Hiruma yang mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Rasionalitas yang selama ini dipercayanya, kini terpaksa harus dikubur terlebih dahulu.

Kapten Saikyoudai Wizard itu ingat betul, ada aturan yang tertulis dalam peraturan asosiasi Jepang pusat yang berbunyi bahwa pihak pemberi dana/sponsor yang hendak menyertakan logo mereka dalam atribut tim yang bernaung dibawah asosiasi Jepang pusat, mengajukan surat perizinan terlebih dahulu dan harus menyertakan lampiran kontrak yang akan diajukan.

"Tapi, mereka memang tidak mensponsori Enma Fires secara langsung, ada UKM Sepakbola juga yang memakai stadion itu bersama-sama. Sedangkan Saikyoudai Wizard memang memiliki MoU dengan sponsor apparel olahraga lokal. Ya, lokal dan tercantum didalam baju tanding sedangakn Enma Fires memang tidak mencamtumkan logo apapun selain logo kampus. Lalu kenapa perusahaan sebesar Hewlett-Packard yang sudah mendunia itu tidak ada MoU-nya? Apa karena mereka tidak mencantumkan logo?"

Masih terselimuti dengan beragam pertanyaan yang tertancap dalam benak, Hiruma membuka file selanjutnya. Kembali Hiruma mencermati dengan seksama isi dari tulisan itu.

"Hah? Mereka mendapat uang 250 Juta Dollar itu hanya karena banyak alumni yang bekerja disana? Alasan yang aneh"

Penasaran dengan pernyataan yang ia baca, Hiruma mencari sumber-sumber terpercaya yang dapat digunakan olehnya untuk mencari data-data asli alumni Enma. Raut wajah Hiruma seakan menjawab apa yang berhasil ditemukan.

"Alumni Enma yang bekerja disana hanya ada 6 orang. Itu juga baru bekerja selama 1 sampai 3 tahun, apa-apaan ini? Jika alumni itu sudah berada di posisi yang cukup untuk memegang kekuasaan sih mudah. Direktur saja belum, kenapa bisa mensponsori sebuah tim baru? Andai saja alsannya karena pihak Enma yang meminta bantuan sih itu lebih masuk akal."

Kenapa? Hiruma terus bertanya-tanya dengan banyaknya kemungkinan, uang sebanyak itu tentu bisa membeli 2 klub sepakbola professional jepang yang selalu masuk kejuaraan Asia Champions League atau membeli klub yang baru saja promosi, bahkan bisa membuat tim baru dan siap untuk mengacak-acak posisi puncak.

"Aku.. harus bisa mengetahui siapa dalangnya. Perasaanku sudah tidak karuan lagi."

Dengan cekatan, Hiruma berusaha mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin informasi yang berhubungan dengan aktivitas Hewlett-Packard dan Enma Fires selama 3 bulan terakhir. Lagi-lagi hasil yang didapat membuat pria berambut kuning ini harus mengeksplorasi dunia fantasi yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun ia masuki secara tidak sengaja maupun sengaja.

 _"I'll outsmart this man,_ rasanya aku tau siapa yang merencanakannya."

Hiruma kembali tenggelam dalam dunia digital yang merupakan dunia kedua untuknya, menuangkan ide-ide apa yang bisa membantunya menguak siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Prosesnya cukup memakan waktu hingga berjam-jam lamanya hingga tak sadar bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain"

Quarterback Saikyoudai itu akhirnya mempasrahkan diri setelah mencoba mengurutkan semua rencana apa yang bisa ia baca saat ini, satu-satunya cara untuk mengungkap pelaku adalah dengan mengikutinya terlebih dahulu. Dengan kata lain Enma Fires harus berangkat ke turnamen itu; tidak ada pilihan lain.

* * *

Latihan sudah dimulai sejak jam delapan pagi, dan kini sudah satu setengah jam telah berlalu. Karin yang duduk di bangku cadangna terus mengamati pergerakan Unsui, dan tentunya mengkoreksi kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hingga Ariyo memutuskan mengganti menara kontrol offense Enma untuk ke dua kalinya dalam latihan kali ini. Karin masuk kembali menggantikan Unsui. Pemain berambut pirang itupun memberikan instruksi untuk menggunakan formasi tradisional, Pro Set Formation.

Biasanya, tight end berada sejajar dengan 5 lineman sehingga ada 6 orang yang menjadi lineman, ditambah dengan 2 runningback berada di belakang quarterback, dan receiver berada di posisi yang ditentukan oleh pengatur serangan. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

Matanya liar melihat-lihat, menyapu semua sudut lapangan. Siapa yang harus ia berikan pass? Monta? Dia dijaga 2 orang, Riku? Ia tidak berlari sesuai rutenya. Daniel? _"Iya, Daniel!"_ gumamnya singkat. Namun sebelum bola berhasil Karin lempar, Haishi dan Mizumachi dengan beringasnya merobohkan menara kontrol terindah yang pernah berdiri di lapangan hijau dengan angka-angka yang tercetak dengan besarnya.

Karin kira perkataan Hiruma di majalah olahraga bulanan itu hanya bualan belaka. Ternyata Karin merasakannya sendiri bahwa menjadi menara kontrol itu tidak semudah kita melihatnya dari tribun penonton. Satu kesalahan kalkulasi akan berdampak pada permainan tim.

"Daniel, maaf!"

Karin membungkuk kea rah Daniel yang sudah berada di dekatnya, tentu saja membuat Daniel dan yang lain bingung dengan sikap Quarterback wanita yang satu ini. Tingkahnya terkadang susah ditebak. "Tidak apa Karin." Kata Daniel mencoba menyemangatinya dengan mengusap kepala Karin. Bagi yang lain, itu wajar karena Karin perempuan. Tidak mungkin kan menepuknya di punggung seperti pada umumnya untuk menyemangati yang lain?

Tapi tidak bagi Karin. Baginya, usapan yang dilakukan Daniel seakan berkata _aku menyukaimu_. Sebelum yang lain melihat wajahnya yang memerah, ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "terimakasih, Daniel" balas Karin pada Daniel dengan riang.

Kini, apa yang dirasakan Karin sebelumnya, Daniel juga merasakannya. Cepat-cepat Daniel memakai kembali helmnya sebelum ketahuan oleh yang lain. Sesi latihan kembali berlanjut.

Kali ini Karin hanya bermain aman. Ia memberikan bola kepada Sena dengan Daniel sebagai lead blocker. Cukup efektif apabila Daniel dijadikan lead blocker karena tim offense mampu maju sebanyak 25yard, catatan terbaik untuk latihan bulan ini.

Perkataan Ariyo tadi membuat Karin memberikan instruksi untuk menggunakan I-Formation, salah satu formasi sederhana dalam American Football. Andrea-Mario-Karin berada di posisi terdekat dengan lineman, sementara itu sisanya berjaga di samping lineman dengan tambahan Daniel dan Marco berada di barisan lineman.

Play pun dimulai kembali dengan bola yang mengalir terlebih dahulu ke tangan Andrea, dengan cepat ia men-toss bola pada Karin. Quarterback cantik itupun melangkah mundur beberapa langkah sembari menunggu Andrea dan Mario yang berlari memutari barisan lineman. Karin yang melihat posisi Mario yang kosong membuat ia yakin untuk melempar long pass dengan floral shoot. Bola pun dilempar kearah Mario.

Mario yang tidak dikawal, dengan tangkas menangkap long pass yang dilempar Quarterback. Tapi tentu saja tim defense tidak tinggal diam, dengan beringas Sawamura menabrakkan dirinya ke badan Mario yang masih melayang diudara sehingga bola yang sudah ditangkap oleh Receiver asal Jerman itu terlepas.

Utsoshi yang sudah menunggu terkaman Sawamura, langsung merebut bola. Membuat tim defense sukses men-intercept bola, "Tahan dia!" teriak Karin kepada rekan-rekan tim offense. Sena dan Riku dengan cepat berusaha menutupi area kosong yang ditinggalkan lineman di sebelah kiri lapangan.

"Aku.. tidak.. selemah.. itu!" Utsoshi dengan tangannya yang kekar, dengan mudah menjatuhkan Sena dan Riku dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Utsoshi pun dengan mudah berlari menuju end zone tanpa kawalan yang berarti. Saat semua orang mengira tim defense akan mencetak touchdown pertama, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang punggung Utsoshi, ia merasakan tarikan mundur yang sangat kuat.

"Maaf senpai! Aku hanya menganggap ini pertandingan sungguhan!" Teriak Mizumachi yang berlari menuju end zone dari posisinya, Utsoshi hanya bisa pasrah dan menyeringai kala ia dijatuhkan. _"Seandainya saja Sena dan RIku tidak menghadang, Mizumachi tidak akan sempat menahanku."_ Gumam Utsoshi yang tergeletak tepat di depan garis end zone.

Latihan terus berlanjut. Karin mencoba pola serangan shotgun andalan timnas Jepang saat ini, dimana posisi receiver berada di satu sisi lapangan. Dengan Monta-Marco-Sena-Riku berada di sisi kanan lapangan, dengan sendirinya tim bertahan juga menutup sisi kanan lapangan. Dari sini ada banyak kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan Karin.

Pertama, Ia akan melakukan pass kepada 4 receiver yang berada di sisi kanan lapangan. Ini adalah yang paling sering digunakan dengna tingkat presentase terbesar dari semua kemungkinan.

Kedua, salah satu dari barisan lineman melakukan motion play, play dimana salah satu pemain boleh bergerak sebelum center memberikan bola kepada pemain yang berada dibelakangnya, biasanya Quarterback yang ada dibelakang center meskipun tidak selalu hanya 1 orang yagn berada dibelakang center.

Nantinya bola tersebut akan dilempar kepada pemain yang melakukan motion play itu, lazimnya yang melakukan tugas itu adalah Tight End tim yang harus mampu menjadi Receiver disaat yang bersamaan apabila tim membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Rute lari tidak ditentukan jadi bisa saja Tight End berlari ke sisi yang berlawanan dimana lawan tidka menjaga daerah tersebut atau malah sebaliknya, tergantung situasi.

Ketiga, Karin akan menggunakannya apabila benar-benar terdesak. Quarterback akan membawa lari bola tersebut tanpa melakukan passing, atau biasanya disebut QB Draw. Tentunya masih banyak lagi kemungkinan yang terjadi nanti di lapangan.

Semua itu dicoba, baik oleh Karin maupun Unsui. Hingga tak terasa pagi sudah berganti menjadi siang, inilah salah satu momen yang ditunggu Kurita; memasak dan makan.

"Kurita-senpaaai!" -Mizumachi

"Percuma, dia tidak akan mendengar" -Julie

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Kurita jadi kurus?"-Andrea

"Masa sih?" -Sena

"Itu lihat!" -Andrea

Mereka berempat melihat Kurita yang asyik memasak masakan untuk makan siang. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak melihat badan gigantis milik Kurita di dapur stadion, melainkan sosok lain yang berada di dapur.

"LOH KOK ISAMI ALDINI DISINI?" -Mizumachi

"SALAH LAPAK PAK, ISAMI ADA DI LAPAK SEBELAH!" -Hiashi

"OIYA MAAF" -Mizumachi

"Tolong jangan berisik." -Kurita

Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam kala merasa terganggu, orang yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan mereka berempat; adalah Kurita yang kita semua kenal. Badannya yang sangat gempal berubah menjadi badan yang proporsional dengan wajahnya yang juga ikut-ikutan proporsional.

Sena, Andrea, Julie, dan Mizumachi perlahan meninggalkan ruang dapur, berharap itu adalah mimpi. Sekitar 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya Kurita keluar dari dapur dengan membawa makanan yang sudah ia masak dengan segenap jiwa dan lemaknya yang sudah kembali setelah menghilang dan membuatnya menjadi seorang chef anime sebelah.

"Makanannya sudah siap!"

Aroma dari nasi dengan tambahan jagung sebanyak ¼ dari nasi, ditambah dengan chicken teriyaki lengkap dengan salad dan mayonnaise nya sudah menunggu Sena dan kawan-kawan untuk dicicipi. Kurita yang sudah kembali ke mode awal, dengan cepat ia mengambil nasi jagung, chicken teriyaki, dan salad dengan mayonnaise sebanyak yang ia bisa, mendaratkan badannya yang lelah karena memasak ke bangku terdekat. Terakhir, tentu saja makan-makan.

* * *

Menjadi seorang agen untuk klien yang sangat perfeksionis tentunya cukup membuat tenaga terkuras lebih banyak dari biasanya, beruntungnya sang klien selalu memberikan kebutuhan agen seperti dirinya. Mendapat penginapan hotel berbintang 5 sebetulnya sudah berlebihan, tapi karena ini adalah pemberian dari klien, mau tak mau harus dinikmati selagi menutupi identitas asli.

Singkat cerita, pada malam hari dimana kehidupan malam sudah mulai menyelimuti kota. Klien spesial itu meneleponnya disaat sai agen sedang menikmati semangkuk Niku Udon yang kenyal dan memiliki rasa yang tak terdefinisikan bagi si agen. Mau tak mau ia harus mengangkat telepon itu.

"Bagaimana? Rencana sudah dieksekusi?" -Klien

"Sudah, agen yang bertugas sudah mengatur semuanya. Tinggal tunggu saat Enma Fires datang ke Amerika." -Agen

"Aku tidak sabar memulai perang dingin ini." -Klien

"Anda harus bersabar tuan, kunci dari kemenangan adalah bersabar." -Agen

"Kata-kata Ieyasu Tokugawa dari Samu*ai Warr*ors ya?" -Klien

"Hehehe, begitulah" -Agen

"Ada benarnya juga. Yasudah, rencana selanjutnya tolong dieksekusi." -Klien

"Siap, 86!" -Agen

"Kamu kebanyakan nonton tv ya? Itukan serial kepolisian itu kan?" -Klien

"Hehehe, begitulah" -Agen

"Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu, Joe" -Klien

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir ketika Klien nya menutup telepon terlebih dahulu, dan si agen dengan inisial Joe itu kembali menyeruput kuah yang belum pernah ia cicipi seumur hidupnya menjadi seorang mata-mata bayaran.

* * *

 **Note:** Rasanya judul chapter ini enggak sesuai sama jalan cerita ya? maafkanlah.. dan maaf juga baru bisa up karena dapet kerjaan buat ngisi waktu luang libur kuliah :v

* * *

 **Next Up - Chapter 3; Coincidence?**


	4. Coincidence?

**EP 3 – Coincidence?**

* * *

Menembus malam Atlanta yang indah, Sena dan Suzuna setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa melakukan kencan lagi dengan tenang karena tidak ada waktu yang mengekang dua insan yang saat ini seperti membawa plang yang terikat dikepala bertuliskan _AKU CINTA DIA_.

Tapi situasi menjadi canggung karena tidak ada obrolan yang layak untuk diperbincangkan. Enma Fires gagal mendapat piala setelah tumbang dari tim tuan rumah. Lalu harus bagaimana?

"Kamu masih ingat foto-foto _polaroid_ yang waktu itu aku kasih kan?" -Sena

"Yang kamu bilang dari kak Yuki?" -Suzuna

"Mmhmm" -Sena

"Kenapa?" -Suzuna

"Aku tidak menyangka ada yang mengabadikan momen itu, mone dimana kita sama-sama berlari demi menghindar dari kejaran wartawan aneh itu." -Sena

"Hihihi! Mengingatnya saja sudah bikin aku geli!" -Suzuna

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya situasi yang tidak terduga terjadi di Stadion Sun Devil, tempat perhelatan pertandingan terakhir turnamen digelar. Saksi bisu dimana sebuah klub Universitas Swasta asal Jepang yang sedang mengais-ngais indentitas permainan American Football mereka yang masih berada di tahap _trial-and-error_ tanpa tau arah dan tujuan yang ingin dicapai.

"Hei, lagu apa itu?" Tanya Sena menunjuk suara yang berasal dari jaket tebal Suzuna.

"Lagu ini? Dari tetangga sebelah.." -Suzuna

"Tetangga? Korea?" -Sena

"Mmmhhmmm" -Suzuna

"Enak lagunya?" -Sena

Suzuna membesarkan bola matanya, ia pikir Sena akan menghardiknya habis-habisan karena menyukai oppa yang tampan dari negara tetangga sebelah.

"Kamu gak ngejek kan?" -Suzuna

"Untuk apa? Selera orang bermacam-macam, tidak perlu disama ratakan kan? Lagian, musik itu universal" -Sena

Dari situlah sisi _fangirl_ Suzuna terpelatuk untuk meracuni Sena yang masih awam dengan dunia dimana sekali terjerat, akan sulit untuk keluar.

"Kamu harus dengerin ini!" -Suzuna

Suzuna menyodorkan handphone miliknya beserta earphone yang masih menempel pada lubang telinga Suzuna, dan ia memutar lagu yang berjudul DAY*6 – I*Smile karena saat ini itu adalah lagu favoritnya.

"Whoaa enak! Ada koreografinya?" -Sena

"Eh? Mereka itu band tau!" -Suzuna

"Mmmhhmmm, Masih enak produk lokal" -Sena

"Hihihi, aku tidak akan berdebat soal itu" -Suzuna

"Aku lapar" -Sena

"Sama" -Suzuna

"Makan di kedai itu yuk!" Sena menunjuk kedai dengan lampu yang terang benderang, menegaskan bahwa makanan yang ditawarkan memiliki karakteristik yang kuat; tidak bisa dilupakan.

* * *

"MoU baru ditandatangani setelah Enma Fires berangkat ke Amerika untuk mengikuti HP Cup, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak saat Enma Fires kesana baru tandatangan? Kan perlu ada pihak yang disponsori, ini kenapa malah saat mereka pergi, staff dari HP pusat baru datang?" pikir Hiruma dalam hati.

Berbagai macam rencana yang Hiruma coba susun dengan sedemikian rupa, sesaat harus berhenti bergerak karena ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Walaupun ia tau itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik; menyelesaikan urusannya bersama Malaikatnya.

"Mamori, aku mohon dengan sangat.. tolong rahasiakan ini.."

Sudah kesekian kalinya Hiruma memohon kepada Mamori. Keduanya sangat sadar, apabila Hiruma memohon sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan American Football, selalu saja ada masalah serius yang timbul.

"Tapi.."

Mamori ingin menahan Hiruma pergi untuk fokus pada Saikyoudai, namun rasa cinta yang sudah mendarah daging itu membuatnya buta.

" _this is my battlefield"_

Dengan suara lirih Hiruma mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia katakan di ruang klub Saikyoudai Wizard. Ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan keputusan itu, tapi ada dorongan yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Sudah naluriah Hiruma merespon dorongan itu.

"Aku cuman tidak mau kamu seperti dulu lagi"

Sekali lagi, akhirnya Mamori menerima keputusan sepihak itu. Manajer Saikyoudai itu terhenyak. Ingin rasanya ia menangis kembali, meminta Kami-sama untuk memutar ulang waktu dari sedia kala, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Maaf"

Hiruma dengan perlahan mendekap Mamori dengan lembut. Dekapannya mengundang air mata untuk melintas, satu persatu berjalan dengan pasti seperti sudah diseleksi oleh alam. Momen itu berlangsung cukup lama, karena bisa jadi ini adalah pertanda bahwa petualangan yang terlukis oleh takdir akan sampai pada akhir cerita.

Mereka berdua pada akhirnya tidak dapat melepaskan pelukan, kedua bibir mereka lalu saling bertemu. Bibir mereka juga enggan melepas cengkramannya. Aliran air mata pun tidak bisa lagi ditahan oleh mata keduanya, baik oleh Sang Komandan Setan maupun Sang Malaikat Terindah di ruangan yang sudah dianggap sebagai ruangan sakral oleh keduanya.

* * *

Malam itu, trio pendek Enma Fires; Sena, Monta, dan Riku. Memutuskan untuk menginap sekaligus mengerjakan tugas kuliah di apartemen Sena yang terlampau luas untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang tinggal sendiri.

Satu jam berlalu dan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen satu persatu terselesaikan. Monta yang seperti sudah gelisah, beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil kudapan yang bisa dilahap olehnya.

Monta mengambil ore*o dengan rasa pisang bersama dengan segelas susu hangat hasil racikan tangan emasnya.

"Pisang lagi pisang lagi.." sahut Sena dan Riku secara bersamaan tanpa menandang ke arah Monta yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, kembali mengumpulkan niat mengerjakan tugas yang mengambang di angkasa. Hingga akhirnya Monta malah bertanya hal lain yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan tugas. "Sena, kamu tidak takut ya?"

"Takut kenapa Monta?" -Sena

"Soal kemarin.." -Monta

"Iya, aku heran kenapa kamu masih bisa bersikap biasa saja. Tidak ada rasa haus untuk menjadi yang terbaik, ataupun gelisah karena berbagai alasan yang menghalangi untuk merealisasikan mimpi yang kamu inginkan" -Riku

"Begitukah? Aku pikir malah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti menjadi beban" -Sena

"Bagaimana kalau.." -Riku

"Riku, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, lebih baik selesaikan tugas ini." -Sena

"Sena, ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?" -Monta

"Tanya Riku" -Sena

Pada akhirnya andalan _receiver_ Enma Fires itupun bertanya mengenai mata kuliah yang ia tidak mengerti pada _RunningBack_ berambut perak itu.

"Lihat catatanmu, ada penjelasannya tinggal diikuti" Dengan ketus Riku merebut buku catatan milik Monta dan mencari-cari halaman yang ia maksud, lalu setelah ia temukan langsung diberikan pada Monta dengan telunjuknya masih menempel pada bagian yang Monta maksud.

"Ah! Kamu benar!" -Monta

"Makanya jangan hanya makan pisang, Monta perlu kita ajak ke kantin tempat ibu-ibu yang menjual Gyudon!" -Riku

"Aku setuju!" –Sena

Malam itu, hanya pernyataan sederhana mengenai Gyudon-lah yang dapat menyatukan Sena dan Riku setelah kekalahan yang mengejutkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, aku ada pertanyaan! Tolong dijawab." –Monta

"Hai(?)" –Sena & Riku

"Nama aslinya Julie itu Juri Sawai kan?" Tanya receiver #80 itu dengan polos. Baik Sena dan Riku yang awalnya serius mendengarkan dimana mereka berdua mengira akan mendapat pertanyaan mengenai tugas, ekspresi keduannya seketika berubah drastic menjadi acuh tak acuh dengan teman mereka yagn satu itu.

"Gak penting, silahkan kembali kerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, saudara Raimon Taro" Jawab Sena dengan ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop yang ia dapat dari hasil menang undian.

* * *

Suara pisau yang memotong bahan makanan di dapur menjadi suarau yang dominan ditengah proses memasak seorang Sena dalam menyiapkan sarapannya di pagi hari. Ia membuat 2 omelet dengan isian jamur, bayam, _alfalfa sprouts_ , dan lelehan keju. Beruntung hari ini adalah jadwal libur kuliah dan latihan sehingga Sena bisa bersantai di apartemen miliknya dengan menyaksikan pertandingan NFL musim terbaru.

di tengah serunya pertandingan, handphone Sena berdering. "Siapa yang mengganggu waktu liburku?" Tanya Sena yang menatap layar _handphone_ miliknya, kemudian tanpa ragu mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Tumben kak Hiruma menelpon, ada apa?" -Sena

"Cebol, aku dengar Enma Fires akan pergi ke Amerika? Apa itu benar?" -Hiruma

"Kak Hiruma, kok jadi pakai bahasa formal sih?" Tanya Sena yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kakak kelasnya dulu itu yang tak pernah bisa ia pahami apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Jawab aku Cebol!" -Hiruma

"Baik baik! Iya kami akan pergi ke Amerika, memangnya kenapa?" -Sena

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" -Hiruma

"Harusnya kak Hiruma tak perlu bertanya, bukankah kak Hiruma ada banyak agen tersembunyi?" -Sena

"Oi.." -Hiruma

"Sampai nanti!" Tutup Sena pada percakapan mereka kali ini. Hiruma hanya menatap layar _handphone_ nya, ingin tertawa dengan perkataan Sena namun Hiruma seperti lupa bagaimana caranya ia tertawa lepas. Kenapa semua orang percaya bahwa Hiruma memiliki begitu banyak agen rahasia? Padahal itu hanya karangannya sendiri.

Memang benar Hiruma saat ini membawahi beberapa agen rahasia, tapi tidak sebanyak itu. Tidak mungkin juga ia menyuruh agen rahasia untuk menjaga rekan-rekan lamanya di Deimon Devil Bats 24 jam.

"Ah sudahlah" lalu Hiruma menelisik berita yang baru saja diterbitkan di situs berita langganannya. Dari judul beritanya saja sudah membuatnya tidak berminat untuk menelusuri berita itu, tapi hati berkata lain. Tangan itu meluncur dengan gesit melihat berita itu.

"Eh? _Clickbait_ sekali. Tapi.."

Apa yang baru saja Hiruma baca, tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih lagi. Sekali lagi, ia harus berpikir diluar nalar untuk memahami berita itu.

"UKM Sepakbola dan American Football Enma dan Hewlett-Packard belum menandatangani kesepakatan kontrak terkait dengan sponsor. Dari data kemarin, belum masuk database yang diberikan si Honjo itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Mereka mencuat di media dan melakukan penandatanganan kontrak hanya dengan UKM Sepakbola tanpa ada satu orang dari pihak Enma Fires selaku tim lain yang disponsori?"

Melayang kesana-kemari, menerawang korelasi untuk mendapat kesimpulan dari permasalahan-permasalahan yang ada. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Hiruma menghubungi Honjo terkait dengan berita yang baru saja dibaca.

Percakapan terjadi antara Hiruma dan Honjo terkait Enma Fires yang akhir-akhir ini disorot habis oleh wartawan olahraga jepang, bahkan luar negeri. Hingga pada suatu titik, nada bicara Hiruma berubah 180 derajat.

"HAAH?! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Hiruma berteriak dengan kerasnya tanpa peduli dengan sekitar. Perbincangan dengan Masaru Honjo membuat Hiruma semakin yakin, bahwa memang benar ada yang bertanggung jawab atas semua rentetan kejadian ini.

Hewlett-Packard menjadi sponsor Enma Fires hanya karena didasarkan oleh alumni yang baru bekerja beberapa tahun di perusahaan tersebut, kalah melawan Zokuto Blizzard dengan tidak wajar, pembunuhan di dekat stadion pertandingan Saikyoudai Wizard, undangan dari pihak sponsor yang belum sah secara hukum, hingga tidak ada surat pengajuan resmi dari Hewlett-Packard yang masuk ke asosiasi pusat hingga terakhir ia menghubungi Honjo barusan.

Butuh waktu untuk Hiruma menarik kesimpulan yang berujung pada pertanyaan terbesarnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan, memang dari awal kontrak untuk Enma Fires itu tidak ada?!"

Komandan Setan itu lantas mencoba menghubungi orang yang ia percaya di Amerika. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk orang itu menjawab panggilan darurat dari Hiruma.

"Halo, bocah!" -Hiruma

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah, Sensei…"

* * *

Hewlett-Packard Cup, ajang American Football pertama yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan teknologi asal Negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Yang mempertemukan tim-tim Universitas yang telah disponsori lansung oleh perusahaan berlogo biru bulat dengan tulisan HP terpampang didalamnya.

Ditengah persiapan turnamen yang sebentar lagi rampung, di sebuah ruangan stadion sedang terjadi adu mulut antara 2 pemain mega _rookie_ NFL.

"Totalitasmu berlebihan Don" kata Clifford dengan menatap serius kawan lamanya itu.

"Terserah kamu mau berkata apa Clifford, ini demi negara" ujar Don layaknya seorang penjahat berdasi yang sangat senang bersilat lidah.

"Ini bukan saatnya kau untuk berlaku sesukamu dengan mengatasnamakan negara seperti para politikus bang**t itu!" *BRAK!* Clifford menggebrak meja yang berada didepannya dengan tangan kirinya dan berteriak, "Ini konyol!"

"Lebih konyol lagi bahwa mantan rekan satu tim dan mega bintang _rookie_ NFL tidak mendukung keinginan yang mulia ini" balas Don dengan dingin sembari menatap layar laptop tanpa melirik Clifford yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Mulia? MULIA KATAMU!? Kau sudah buta, sejarah biarlah seperti itu. Kita hanya perlu membuatnya lagi dengan tangan kita!" Teriak Clifford dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Mr. Don yang enggan beranjak dari kursi kesayangannya.

"Justru aku sedang membuat sebuah sejarah baru" Don berkata demikian seraya melepaskan tatapannya ke layar laptop untuk melihat reaksi wajah kawan lamanya itu.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini!" lirih Clifford, yang sudah tidak habis pikir lagi untuk apa seseorang membalas dendam dengan repot-repot membuat turnamen American Football demi mengalahkan segelintir pemain yang kebetulan berada dalam tim yang sama.

Pembicaraan mereka yang sudah tidak bisa diluruskan lagi, membuat Clifford keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Don yang menyeringai dengan tingkah laku _Quarterback_ timnas Amerika yang digadang-gadang akan melebihi seniornya di tim yang saat ini Clifford bela.

* * *

 **Next Chapter; EP 4 – The Tournament**

* * *

Akhirnya update setelah sekian lama! *yeay*  
Terimakasih sudah menunggu, tapi tidak janji juga kapan bisa update :(


End file.
